


Perfection

by howterrifying



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howterrifying/pseuds/howterrifying
Summary: Sherlock's enthusiasm for anything other than a murder case is always unusual. His enthusiasm for his upcoming nuptials, therefore, amuses Molly, only for her to realise perhaps it isn't so uncharacteristic of him after all.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> So about 7564985903487 years ago I was sent a prompt on tumblr asking if I could write a piece based on this beautifully designed Sherlolly invitation card. I decided to write about Sherlock being just uncharacteristically enthusiastic about his wedding to Molly when I realised it actually isn't that uncharacteristic of him :) That's what makes him such a fun character to write haha. Anyway, I thank the anon for the prompt and I hope you manage to find this post and that you'll get to read it somehow. x

**Perfection**  
  
It took several minutes before Molly Hooper realised she had not been dreaming. Who could blame her when Sherlock Holmes, detective extraordinaire, stood proudly before her, beaming at the impossibly lavish wedding invitation he held in his hands?  
  
“Do you like it?” he asked in an almost childlike whisper. There was a spark in his eyes that Molly only ever saw when he was stood hovering over the corpses of murder victims.  
  
“It’s _quite_ something…” Molly answered at last, taking the invitation gingerly from his fingers.  
“I designed it myself. Picked up quite a few tips and tricks planning John and Mary’s—”  
“You didn’t _plan_ their wedding, Sherlock…”  
“Everyone knows I did…” muttered Sherlock, retrieving the invitation from his amused fiancée before turning to walk away.  
  
Knowing that he had turned purely so she would not see him sulk caused Molly to chuckle to herself. She moved to catch him, wrapping two arms around his waist and leaned her cheek against his back.  
  
“Sherlock?”  
“Hmm?” he responded, stopping in his tracks.  
“You know it doesn’t matter _how_ we get married, don’t you?”  
  
He sighed and gently moved her arms away so he could turn to face her. Sherlock pulled her towards him and kissed the top of her head.  
  
“Well, not entirely,” he answered.  
“How do you mean?” Molly asked.  
“One thing _does_ matter to me.”  
“Oh? And what’s that?”  
  
Sherlock did not realise it but he pulled Molly a little closer towards him, tightening his arms around her.  
  
“I do want it to be perfect,” said Sherlock at last.  
“It doesn’t _have_ to be…” Molly replied, looking up at him with a smile.  
“Of course it does,” Sherlock answered swiftly.  
  
Molly sighed and reached for the invitation in his hands. She studied its beautiful calligraphy and the exquisite illustrations that adorned it. Running her fingers over its border of embossed artwork, Molly could not help but smile to herself. When Sherlock was committed to something, he truly went all the way.     
  
“I do like it,” said Molly, answering his question at last. “It’s absolutely beautiful, Sherlock.”  
  
Her words made the corners of his mouth lift into a small smile. His cheekbones registered the faintest flush and it caused Molly to bite down her own smile.  
  
“Music to my ears, Molly,” Sherlock remarked, the confidence returning to his voice as he kissed her quickly again on the cheek. “Now, quickly get your coat. The taxi is coming in five minutes.”  
  
Molly raised an eyebrow in curiosity but still obliged and made her way to the coat rack.  
  
“And why is a taxi coming in five minutes, Sherlock?” asked Molly.  
  
The detective shrugged his coat on before turning to face her with a bright, excited smile on his face.  
  
“We have an appointment,” he answered, already halfway down the stairs.  
“For?” asked Molly, following him down.  
  
Sherlock stopped abruptly once he reached the bottom of the stairs, just in time to turn to face Molly as she came down. He kissed her quickly on the lips, then smiled.  
  
“Cake tasting. 3 p.m.”  
  
With a laugh, Molly looped her arm through Sherlock’s as the soon-to-be wed couple made their way to the door, the first of many steps towards a new life together, perfect wedding or not.  


**END**


End file.
